This application requests partial support for the conference "Combined Modality Therapy of Cancer" to be held in Williamsburg, Virginia, September 29, 30 and October 1, 1986. The specific request of the application is for the cost of travel for the conference faculty, invited speakers, and North American Junior investigators. The purpose of the conference is to evaluate the current status of combined modality therapy research, particularly radiation and chemotherapy. The last meeting dedicated to this topic was in 1978 and a great deal of new information is available since then. With varying rationales and protocol design, combined modality therapy is now in clinical use for a wide variety of tumors. This conference will explore the optimal approach to the use of combined modality therapy in the laboratory and the clinic. A major goal is to critically review animal and human tumor and normal tissue models, and to see if they are useful in predicting clinical outcome. Additional topics will include: drug and radiation resistance, drug-radiation interaction, decreasing acute and late morbidity, and adjuvant therapy. The clinical trials to be included will be limited to phase II and randomized phase III studies that clearly address specific combined modality concepts. The conference will be an international meeting tha will bring together scientists and clinicians involved in combined modality research. The organizing and program committee consists of 16 individuals with expertise in the basic sciences and in radiation, medical and surgical oncology. The exchange of information, which will be included in a meeting proceedings, should lead to new guidelines for further investigation. Each of the six half-day sessions will have a keynote speaker and a chairperson. The keynote speaker will summarize the current state-of-the-art of the specific topic and outline current probelms to be discussed in the session. The session chairperson will lead the one hour discussion period and will help coordinate and edit the meeting proceedings. The information exchange will be predominately through posters, with each author having a two minute period for a mini-slide presentation.